The Deep (mission)
Category:Elite Missions Category:Factions missions This mission is only available to the alliance that holds Cavalon. Players outside the alliance must have a member of the occupying alliance bring them in order to attempt this mission. Mission Objectives *Find and destroy the source of the Luxon outcasts and Oni. It appears that mission is bugged - there is no apparent way to actually "end" the mission, and even after defeating Kanaxai, his "aspect" does not vanish from the room, and generally, nothing noteable except for drop of green weapons happens. Walkthrough At the start of the mission, players face four teleporters. Players must split up into sub-groups and travel through one of the portals. Each leads to a separate room that has some global effect and high-level creatures. Each room will have a Kanaxai Aspect of at the end you must defeat, once this boss is defeated the room effect will end. Rooms "Lobby" room *Global Effect: Aspect of Exhaustion - Environment Effect. While under this aspect, you suffer from exhaustion every 30 seconds. There are no enemies in the lobby. In the lobby there are 4 portals, each leading to a small room with an aspect and 3-5 monsters. Your party should split into groups of 3 with one monk in each. Best discuss who goes in what portal before you leave off. As Exhaustion recovers itself in exactly 30 seconds, it is wise to time your entry into the portal right before you fully recover (before the next one hits). Aspects of Exposure, Surrender, Death and Soothing (Room 1) Aspect of Pain (Room 2) Aspect of Lethargy (Room 3) After clearing room 3, 5 members of your party will have to stand on square, wooden panels that open the door to room 4. If any of them moves the door closes again, so these 5 players cannot join the rest of their party by simply running to join them. As soon as the party members past the door reach a certain point (usually after clearing the first two groups of Outcasts) a horde of Sapping Nightmares and Freezing Nightmares will pop up at the far corners of room 3. They will march towards the door of room 3, so they will certainly massacre the 5 players left behind. It is important that as soon as the designated 7 players make it past the door that the 5 other players run to the door and wait there so that after they are killed, the party monks use Rebirth to teleport them across the door. It is possible to destroy the nightmares, and it is even possible for the 5 players left behind to fight them at the door with suport from the 7 players past the door. However, Death Penalty is quickly removed in The Deep due to the many fights and high level of monsters. Aspect of Depletion (Room 4) Aspect of Failure (Room 5) *A twisted version of Spell Breaker Aspect of Shadows (Room 6) *The Irukandji will respawn every 1-2 minutes. *Same as Shadow Shroud. *The Leviathan deals around 500 damage. Aspect of Scorpions (Room 7) *This aspect is possibly bugged, teleports in less then 30 seconds - if you are not in anyone's aggro zone you will not get teleported, but if you go inside you will instantly be teleported. Aspect of Fear (Room 8) *This is the equivalent ~12-13 degeneration if you are moving constantly. There are flowers that will cripple you. There are six waves of oni and nightmares. Aspect of Depletion (Room 9) *This room is full of mesmers that drain energy. Aspect of Decay (Room 10) *This room is full of flowers that cause bleeding and poison. Aspect of Torment (Room 11) *Same as Wastrel's Worry Kanaxai (Room 12) Kanaxai *You will have a constant degeneration of -8. *The boss himself is a level 30 demon with Demonic Agility that gives him 100% chance to double strike, whose every hit knocks the target down *The more dangerous of the two is his Nightmare Refuge enchantment (1 sec cast, approx 10 recast), which makes all spells and attacks targeted against him have 50% chance to fail as well as healing the boss for 1000 health after 10 seconds if it is not removed before that time expires Use Spinal Shivers/Shivers of Dread on the boss and if any Nightmare Refuges get cast use Inspired Enchantment/Revealed Enchantment to take it off - as it is a monster skill it will not get replaced by Nightmare Refuge. *Finally, just as with the other aspects, he has Health Limit Points, points where he will stop taking damage (80%, 60% 40% and 20% of his health). At this point, he, like his aspects, requires a knockdown or alternate means of health reduction (such as life stealing). In Kanaxai's case, knockdown spawns a mob of 8 monsters, their type depending on the Kanaxai's hp status. *If you try a knockdown before you reach a next breakpoint, another 8 monsters will spawn for each knockdown inflicted. *It is recommended to bring a Revealed Enchantment or Inspired Enchantment as it will remove Nightmare Refuge from Kanaxai and will not get replaced by it. This is very helpful for beating this boss, as this has instant recharge and you will gain energy by removing enchantments Kanaxai uses. *It helps a lot if you can body block kanaxai and trap all around him and around the monks when you knock him down. If there are sufficent traps the spawning monsters dont stand a chance. Alternate Strategy: An alternate strategy to beating Kanaxai is based on the fact that Kanaxai can only spawn a maximum of 24 spawns at a time. the build uses this to spawn them at one spot and then kill him at another spot. This is how it works: *Draw Kanaxai to one side of the room. Kanaxai does not follow regular aggro rules quite easily, so it will take a lot of enticing to get him to follow all the way. The best way is a well protected caster comes close to him (so that Kanaxai starts attacking that caster) and then the caster can slowly take a few steps at a time until Kanaxai is at the desired spot. *Once Kanaxai is at or near one side of the room, tanks should surround him (to prevent him from running away), and then the party should knock him down at least 2 times. *This will cause all 24 spawns to show up at this location. The party should then retreat and not engage any of the nightmares. If their number drops below 24, then knocking Kanaxai down later on will cause spawns to appear. *After the party is safe in the tuneel and the spawns settle back near their original spawn location by the wall, the party should proceed to the opposite side of the room. *Again, someone needs to pull Kanaxai closer to that side (so that the spawns do not wander into the battle). *Once Kanaxai is in place, the tanks need to body-block him in place so he does not try to run. then Nukers can nuke him freely (even with knockdown inducing Meteor Shower) as he will no longer spawn anything. *Remember to constantly remove his enchantment. Notes *The Zodiac weapons (Unique skin) can only be found in The Deep and Urgoz's Warren. *In general you need both the right individual and team builds as the boss is hard to beat. This mission requires good teamwork. A party that doesn't work together and communicate will not stand a chance.